


[Podfic] Waking Up

by sophinisba



Series: Sophinisba has feelings about 4x09. [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, Infidelity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Fitz_y's story read aloud: "1950s AU. Gwen leaves it all behind."





	[Podfic] Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268574) by [fitz_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitz_y/pseuds/fitz_y). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Waking%20Up.mp3) | **Size:** 9.4 MB | **Duration:** 10:15 minutes

  
---


End file.
